Yami Bakura's Side of the Story
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: Ancient Egypt told from Yami Bakura's point of view. R
1. Prologue

I've been meaning to start a story focused on Yami Bakura for a while now, and this is it. Y.B. will be known as Bakura and regular Bakura will be known as Ryou. This takes place in Ancient Egypt and won't have a happy ending so if you hate non-happy endings, then you've come to the wrong place. This is told in Bakura's POV.

Disclaimer: Why would I be here if I owned it?

************************************************************************

       Throughout my life I have been called many things; Monster, Demon, Evil Spirit of the Ring, Tomb Robber, Selfish, and Worthless, just to name a few. I have been accused of many things; Stealing, Killing, Abusing Ryou, the light of my soul with whom I share a body with. But has anyone once asked me what really happened? Has anyone asked for my side of the story? Has anyone tried to find out the truth? No, not once. This is my side of the story; this is how it really happened….

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

        "Priest Mahado, your wife has given birth to a son. He is healthy, but your wife, Chione, didn't make it. She is dead." I heard a man standing in front of the person who was holding me tell another man, who I would soon find out was my father.

"Chione is gone?" my father asked to confirm it.

"I'm afraid so. I am very sorry." The man answered back.

"No…..Chione," I barely heard my father say. "NO!" I could tell he was crying.

After a few moments of only hearing my father's sobs, he finally said something.

"Bring me my son."

      The man stepped aside and allowed the woman who was holding me to take me to my father. She handed me to him and I finally got a chance to look at him. He was wearing priest's clothing and the thing that would one day become the home of my soul, the Sennen Ring, around his neck.

   For a few moments he stared at me with a look of shock upon his face. He was probably surprised that my skin was so pale and I had white hair. Those features weren't very common in Egypt.

"No," I heard him mutter under his breath. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, in which time he managed to get the look of shock off his face. "He is a monster! Take him away!"

"Not so fast, Priest Mahado." Said a man who seemed to enter the room out of nowhere. "Pharaoh Aknumkanon and Queen Akila have heard your wife has given birth. They wish for you to take the child to them and let them see it."

"Very well." My father answered back.

************************************************************************

There's the prologue. I plan to make future chapters longer. Review!


	2. Baku Ra

Howdy! I was gonna wait 'till I got more reviews to post this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and post it!

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: Anime*Angel*Fox does not own YGO and most likely never ever will.

        In a short time we arrived in the throne room where Pharaoh Aknumkanon

and his wife, Queen Akila were at. My father bowed down while still holding me, not a very easy task. In fact he almost dropped me.  I'm surprised he didn't.

"You wished to see me, my Pharaoh."

"Arise, Priest Mahado. It can't be easy bowing down while holding a baby."

         My father did as he was told, just as Queen Akila was about to speak.

        "I heard that Chione died. I'm very sorry to here that. She was a very close friend of mine…" Akila paused for a moment. I looked up at her. I could tell that although she shed no tears, she was still very sad. After a minute or two, she continued. "But at least she did not leave us alone."

    "She might as well had," I heard my father mutter under his breath.

~*~

           Although we had only known each other for a short time, I could already tell my father hated me. At that time I did not know why, and for a long time. I did not the complete reason. For years all I knew is that he disliked me and that there are not many things that hurt more than rejection from your own father. The only thing that I can think of even today that hurts as much or worse is betrayal by people who you think are your friends and by people who are one day as close to you as family only to become your worst enemy the next.  Now, back to what was happening in the throne room….

~*~

"What was that?" Queen Akila asked my father.

"Nothing, my queen." He answered back.

"Good. Now, what is the child's name?"

"He has not been named yet," he answered.

"What!?!  Why hasn't he been named?!?" She yelled out in surprise.

"I haven't yet found a name suitable for the mon- I mean for him."

        Queen Akila looked as if she noticed the fact that he almost called me monster,

                        though Pharaoh Aknumkanon and the Priest Shadah, the owner of the Sennen Ankh at that time who I had just noticed was there and had remained silent, did not.

                        "Bring the child here. He **_will_** have a name before he lives this room!" Akila commanded.

My father did as he was told.

"He is a monster!" The Pharaoh shouted as soon as he looked at me.

"How can you say that so soon?!? He hasn't even done anything wrong yet! You shouldn't be so hasty to judge! Especially not when it comes to your best friend's son! You should be ashamed! Apologize to Priest Mahado right **_now_**!" She yelled back at him.

"I am the Pharaoh of Egypt; I do not apologize to anyone, even if they are one of my best friends. (A/N Does this remind any of you of a certain tri-colored haired pharaoh or of a certain Saiyan prince?) And you're my wife, not my mother. I don't have to take orders from you." He shot back.

"Apologize, **_or else_**!"

"Or else what?"

"Do you really **_want_** to know?"

"Knowing you, probably not."

"Then Apologize."

"That's alright. He really doesn't need to apologize. I agree with him, my son **_is_** a monster." My father said before Pharaoh Aknumkanon had a chance to apologize or find out what "or else" meant.

"How can you say that about your own son!?!" Akila shot at him.

"Simple, his skin is too pale and he has **_white_ hair." My father answered.**

"Oh so just because someone has pale skin and white hair they're automatically considered a monster?!? How can you judge someone that quickly?!? Especially when he's your own flesh and blood! Besides," She began, her tone of voice softening a little, "Chione had the same pale skin and white hair that he does. In fact he looks very much like her. I wonder if he'll have the same abilities that she did."

      My father did not answer. But then again, how could he?

"Well?" She asked after a semi-long period of time.

"You're right." He said simply. No apology, no "perhaps", not even a reason why he had said that I was a monster in the first place.

"Thank you. Now for a name. How about….Bakura."

"Bakura?" Both my father and the Pharaoh questioned at the same time.

"Chione always liked the name Baku and her favorite god was Ra, so combine the two and you get Bakura." She answered.

"I guess I could get used to it." My father said.

"Then it's settled! Bakura is his name."

            Akila looked down at me and smiled brightly. I did not know her very well at that time, but I could already tell that I liked her. Throughout the years I knew her, she became like the mother I never had.

************************************************************************

That's it for this chap. Now I'm going to respond to the reviews.

**Bishie Babe: Thanks! I've never seen that pic before, but I've heard people describe it. So Bakura really had tan skin? Oh well, I'll have to stick to the pale skin for this story. Man, that pic sounds interesting! And I know how you feel I'm _obsessed with Bakura. (And Malik!)_**

**Kira-chan: Thanks! I know how you feel about people thinking Baku-chan is born evil. No one I know in real life likes him that much and they always say that he was always evil. Which is absolutely ridiculous! But I guess not all people are obsessed with Bakura. *sighs* Oh well…**

I'll need at least review 5 to post the next chapter. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. The Game King's Birth

Howdy folks! Gomen for the delay! I've been busy lately plus every time I get the chance to update something ends up making me mad. Like the comments Natalie Maines (of the Dixie Chick[en]s made) made. Anyway, I'm back now with another chapter! But I have to say it might not be that good. Gomen! yrs. Old.

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! …..cards, but not YGO itself. yet.

                                                                                  ~*~

           During the next two years of my life, I discovered a little bit about what abilities Akila was talking about. I discovered that I had a very good memory and the ability to heal. I also noticed that I was physically weak. The only people who knew of these abilities at the time were me and Akila. Most of the people I met hated me except for a few children I knew. At the time I thought they were my friends and always would be. But many of them became enemies.

    The only three that were as old as I was Seth, the priest who many say betrayed Yuugiou, Mai, Yuugioh's older sister, and Isis, the future owner of the Sennen Tauk. The rest were all younger. Some of them included Jono, the son of the leader of Egypt's army, Hiroto, who later became one of Yuugiou's personal slaves, and Anzu, the daughter of one of Akila's best friends who went from being a good friend and very brave to an overly annoying and scared extremely easily idiot.

                                                                              ~*~ 

     I was in a room along with my father, Mai, the Pharaoh Anknumkanon, and the Priest Shadah. Queen Akila was giving birth to her second child, the so-called "Game King." This was a very important day for me. It was the day I made the biggest mistake of my life. Of course, I did not know that then. Finally, a woman walked out of another room next to the one we were in with some news.

"Queen Akila has given birth to a son, but I'm afraid the child is not healthy. He probably won't live five more minutes."

"No…..This cannot be!" The Pharoah yelled.

"The Queen also wishes to see Bakura." The servant told my father.

"What? Why?" The Pharaoh asked.

"She did not say. She only told me that she wished to see him _immediately_." The servant answered, stressing out the 'immediately.'

"Very well. But make it quick!" The Pharaoh snapped.

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

The servant took my hand and led me to Akila. She looked very tired and worn out and was holding a baby that was barely alive.

"Wat is it Queen Akiwa?" I asked her.

"Do you remember how you helped that bird that was hurt?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Do you think you could do that with the baby I'm holding?"

"Sure."

 I placed my hand on Yuugiou's chest and began to heal him. It took all my energy and I passed out.

                                                                                          ~*~

That's all for this chap. Now to respond to the reviews!

**Serphant**** Night Dragon-Thanks! I will!**

**S.A.**** Bonasi-Thanks!**

**KitsuneDreams****-Thanks! I'm glad someone understands that. And I'll read your fics soon. I promise!**

**random**** person-Yes, he is very cool. In my opinion he's not that evil. Looks like I updated.**

**Bishie**** Babe-Thank you so much! I've read "Never Doubt the Heart of a Yami" and Yami Bakura's Dark Past" and they're both great fics! I put them on my fave stories list. You're a really talented authoress!**


	4. Those Were the People

Howdy ya'll! Guess what!

Sadiki: Who cares?

A*A*F: Shut up! NEway, I found out that my cousin doesn't hate Bakura like most people do! This is very good news.  Gomen for not updating sooner! This chapter won't be too good. I have a bit of writer's block so it won't be good. Gomen!

Disclaimer: I have received Yu-Gi-Oh as a gift since the last disclaimer I wrote. Not! As always, I don't own YGO or any of its characters. If I did, then Yami Yugi would be dead.

* * *

      From the time I was two to the time I was eight, I learned how to control my abilities better and got a little more physically fit. I made a few more friends, though many of them only hung around me because of two things: 1.) I was friends with Prince Yuugiou. (Or Yami as he preferred to be called) and 2.) They knew of my ability to heal and believed that if I had the ability to cure injuries I also had the ability to cause them just as easily, even though I was physically weak.

                 Akila was like a mother to me. She would help me when my own father wouldn't lift a finger to help me in any way, shape, or form. Although Akila was like this, Aknumkanon was not. He acted as if he cared a little, but I could tell he was just pretending. He too thought I was a demon. However, he did not have me put to death because I was always there to heal him and anybody else if necessary, which no one else could do that without magic.

        My father still treated me as if I were dirt. Correction: He treated dirt better. He barely saw me, and when he did he did nothing but yell at me. He never did any physical damage, but he still treated me badly. Hardly anything hurts more than having your father hate you.

              Yuugiou, or Yami, whichever you want to call him was like a brother to me. We were best friends. But friendship barely lasts forever. People who would be there for you when you needed somebody to talk to you can turn on you just as easily. Of course he was the King of Games, what else can you expect.

      Mai was one of the few people who didn't pretend to be your friend. If she didn't like you, you knew it. She wasn't scared of me like most people, but she wasn't exactly a friend at that point in my life either.

            Isis was a confusing person, even as a child. She was training to be a priestess, and took it very seriously, along with everything else. She wasn't one to take sides in an argument, especially if two people she cared for were arguing. Although this might seem like a good trait to have, I think she regretted it.

    Mariku, Isis' little brother, was a prankster as a child. If a prank was pulled on you, he was most likely the person behind it. If it wasn't him, then it was Jono or Anzu. If Jono pulled the prank, Mariku was usually the mastermind behind it. He and Jono were very close when they were children, but came apart as they got older.

          Jono wasn't that brainless in Egypt, though he still wasn't too smart either. I was never that good of friends with him. He hated me and I knew it, though he tried to hide it. He cared very much for his family and his friends that he actually considered friends.

     Shizuka, Jono's younger sister, didn't have the bad eyesight she has today. Her eyesight was pretty good and so was her aim. Mariku learned that the hard way. She was scared of me, but I don't think she hated me quite as much as most people.

           Anzu was mischievous as a child. She pulled a lot of pranks and got in trouble all the time. She was probably what you'd call a tomboy in this modern world, or at least she was as a child. She was brave as a child. Her feminine side didn't really start to show until she was about eleven or twelve, and then she changed to someone I have come to greatly hate.

      Hiroto was a coward as a child. He was scared of just about everybody and everything until he was twelve. He never had a huge effect on my life, but was still there throughout a lot of it.

           Seth was one person I never quite figured out, but came to greatly respect. I couldn't tell if he was scared of me or not as a child. I knew he wasn't exactly my friend, but he wasn't really my enemy either.

       Those were the people I grew up around. Those are the people who I spent my time with as a child. Those are the people who turned out to be somebody who were unexpected.

* * *

I told you it wasn't good. I just needed to get Bakura's thoughts on the people around him out. The next chapter will be better. Now for the reviews!

**Wolfyu-Thanks! You did? Why'd you delete it?**

**YaYugi-Thanks! I'm glad you think that.**

**Devious-Duo-Thanks! A lot of people do. I read your stories, and they're pretty good.**

**Mystic Shadow-Thanks! Well, there's fics way better than this on FF.N, trust me. Please do keep reading!**

**Bishie Babe-Thanks! You're welcome! He'll get in better shape when he gets older. Yes, Bakura is VERY good looking. It's OK; I do the same thing sometimes.**

**Serena Arythusa-Thanks! Yeah, I know he was born there, but I like to be a little more original. I know it was Seto back then. I guess I should have used the word rumored instead of thought. The reason I use Seth instead of Seto is because I might be writing a sequel and if I do and I use one of my Ideas, it would make it confusing if I used Seto, so I'm sticking to Seth.**

**Mariku-Personally, I don't think he's as evil as people think, but he is assumed evil. Meek guys are OK and stupid guys often get on my nerves. I guess most of my fave characters are assumed evil, though I often don't consider them too evil.**


	5. Name and Character Guide

5/03/03-I added a few names to this. 

Note: This chapter will always be the last chapter, so I wouldn't suggest reviewing it.

**Japanese Name-American Name-Name in Ancient ****Egypt******

Yami Yuugi-Yami Yugi-(Prince/Pharaoh*) Yuugiou/Yami **

Seto Kaiba-Seto Kaiba-(Priest***) Seth****

Jounouchi Katsuya-Joey Wheeler-Jono

Honda Hiroto-Tristan Taylor-Hiroto

Anzu Mazaki-Tèa Gardner-Anzu

Isis Ishtar/Ishtal*****-Ishizu Ishtar-(Priestess ***) Isis 

Mai Kujaku-Mai Valentine- Princess Mai******

Mariku/Marik/Malik******* Ishtar/Ishtal*****-Marik Ishtar-Mariku*******

Shizuka Katsuya-Serenity Wheeler-Shizuka

*-He starts out as the Prince, but becomes Pharaoh after Aknumkanon dies.

**-His name is Yuugiou but he is sometimes called Yami by certain people.

***-They don't become Priest/Priestess until later in the story.

****-This is what was rumored to be Seto's real name in Ancient Egypt and is what I'll use, even though it's been proven to be Seto.

*****-In Japan, the 'r' makes the 'l' sound and vice-versa; therefore, it can be spelled either way.

******-In this story, she's Yami's older sister and the Princess.

*******-I've already explained the whole 'l' and 'r' thing, so I won't go into that. The 'u' at the end of his name is silent; therefore it can be spelt Mariku, Marik, or Malik and still be pronounced Malik.

**Character Guide**

Priest Mahado-Bakura's father; current owner of the Sennen Ring; High Priest

Priest Shadah-Current owner of the Sennen Ankh; High Priest

Pharaoh Aknumkanon-Yami's father; Current Pharaoh

Queen Akila-Friend of Bakura; Yami's and Mai's mother; Aknumkanon's wife


End file.
